


They Deserve You

by lethallethallan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallethallan/pseuds/lethallethallan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom Rainier believes he isn't worth saving. With all the sins he committed, he should be dead, yet here he is, alone in the main hall, alive and free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Deserve You

The hour was over, yet Thom Rainer still stood, contemplating the state of his sore wrists, now free from chains. After passing judgment, the Inquisitor left him alone and ordered everyone else in the hall to do the same. Her sharp nod and empty stare as she retreated to the War Room left him broken, even more so than the trust developed between them.

Rainer watched the windows as sunlight turned to dusk, eyes falling on the last rays withdrawing from the empty throne before him. From a distance he heard a door close. Footsteps, light and graceful just as she, made their way behind him.

“I should not be free, much less alive.” He stated, flexing the hands he cursed were his own.

“You do more for their memory alive than dead.” She responded, turning him around to face her.

He refused to do so, ashamed by the lies he told her and everyone else, ashamed that he had fooled her so much into thinking he was worth saving.

“My men, those I betrayed, and the families I slaughtered, they deserve my head.”

He gave her an ice cold stare, trying hard to make her see how wrong she was to save him. She shook her head in disapproval, furrowing her brow and letting out a frustrated sigh.

“No. They don’t _deserve_ your death. They deserve your remorse, they deserve someone to uphold their memory, they deserve the good deeds you’ll do to prove you’ve changed, they deserve the lives they lost through the lives you save. They _deserve_ the man you rose up to be.”

With tears welling up, Rainier fell to his knees sobbing, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

The inquisitor dropped to her knees as well and squeezed his shoulders, “Your death would serve no purpose, your life however, will.”

All he could think about were the lives he killed and the blood he tried so hard to wash out. Death would have been so much easier, he thought, but as he considered her words he could not argue she was anything but right. Those he murdered deserve everything he took away from them.

After sometime, Rainier’s sobs ceased. He let out a deep breath and hesitantly, lifted his eyes to meet the Inquisitor’s. She smiled at him reassuringly and he nodded back. They helped each other to their feet and to his surprise, she embraced him.

“It’s good to have you back Blackwall.”


End file.
